When testing various devices, it is important to make sure that testing mimics real world scenarios and conditions. For example, when testing storage devices, it may be necessary to mimic a typical workload (e.g., an amount of work that is processed or handled by a device under test (DUT)). Conventional testing devices may provide predefined workloads for testing purposes. However, such workloads are limited and generally do not cover all scenarios that customers (e.g., storage device manufacturers or service providers) may want to test. Further, while some conventional testing devices may allow a customer to modify a predefined workload, modifying a predefined workload is typically cumbersome and time intensive.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for modeling a workload.